Is this Legal?
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: Harry is in his 5th year. Draco is in college. what happens when they meet eachother in Diagon Alley. and why is Draco nice to the Weasley's? SLASH and MPREG. dont like dont read. please leave coments. no flamers though.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. The characters are not mine

Harry and Draco slash. You've been warned.

MPreg. Turn back now if you don't like these stories

Summary: Draco is a collage student at Witch U. Harry is in his 5th year at Hogwarts. What happens when these two start going out? What will happen with old enemies?

**--HP--**

Harry Potter was always known as the Boy Who Lived. He wasn't just the Boy Who Lived. He was a normal human being. Well as normal as a Wizard that goes to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry could get. It was a few days before 5th year for the trio. Harry and his friends were going to Diagon Alley today to get there school stuff. Mrs. Weasley let the kids run off and do what they wanted. Hermione went straight for the book store. Ron rolled his eyes

"Come on go anywhere but there Hermione" He begged knowing he was going to get dragged in there with her.

Harry chuckled "Have fun you two"

Ron glared at him as he walked off down to the clothes fitting store. Harry was looking down at the ground hoping people wouldn't freak out and want his picture or follow him the rest of the day. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. When he ran into someone and landed flat on his back.

"Sorry" A deep voice said

Harry looked up to see the most handsome man he had ever seen holding his hand out to him

"Let me help you up" The Blonde beauty smiled

Harry grabbed his hand and felt as though his heart would melt if the blonde man smiled again.

"Sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" Harry blushed a little

The blonde man smiled "Well Ill be your Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy"

Harry smiled at Draco "Really that's it no gasping? No picture? No following me around the rest of the day?"

Draco smiled and shook his head "I mean unless you want me to"

Harry smiled and blushed again. He was about to say something when he heard a "Harry James Potter!" behind him.

He turned around to see Mrs. Weasley heading straight towards Draco and himself.

"For Merlin's Sake Harry you had me worried. When Ron and Hermione told me you went off on your own who knows what could have happened"

Mrs. Weasley saw Draco standing behind Harry

"Well Draco Malfoy what brings you down here today?"

Draco smiled "Hullo Mrs. Weasley. I was just down here getting some things for school when I accidentally knocked Harry here over"

"Oh collage how is it treating you?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Its great all the partys, boys, friends, hangingout, and more parties" he smiled

Mrs. Weasley playfully hit him on the arm " I know you do more then party Draco"

After a few more minutes of chatting Mrs. Weasley told Harry to meet her in a half hour at the book store. Rom and Hermione stuck around a few more minutes then Hermione dragged Ron to a boring store he wouldn't want to go into. Then it left Harry and Draco.

"So are you gay? Sorry I just heard you say boys and I thought maybe you were. But you know it's ok if you are..."

Draco cut him off "Yes I am. Mrs. Weasley was there for me when my parents weren't because they could not except the fact of me being gay"

Harry looked down "Oh im sorry"

Draco smiled "Its ok. So you want to go somewhere and get something to eat?"

Harry nodded eagerly and that made Draco chuckle. They went to a near by ice-cream shop and Draco paid for Harry's ice cream even thought Harry insisted he pay.

"So how old are you Draco?" Harry asked taking a lick of his ice cream

"18" Draco looked over at Harry "and you?"

Harry looked at him "15"

"Wow you're only in your 5th year at Hogwarts? You look like you'd be in your 7th"

Harry blushed a little "Thank You"

Draco smiled and Harry felt his heart melt "So do you live with the Weasley's?"

Harry shook his head "Nope I just stay with them sometimes before school starts and during the breaks"

"Maybe i could see during on of those breaks. I bought a little place right up the road from there house" Draco smirked

Harry blushed and nodded his head "Yea maybe" he gulped

Draco looked out the window "We should get going Mrs. Weasley needed to you to meet with her and i have to get back to my house. Early day tomorrow"

Draco stood and so did Harry. Harry was sad that Draco had to leave as he followed him to go find Mrs. Weasley.

"Here you go Mrs. Weasley" Draco said pointing to Harry "We were just hanging out"

Mrs. Weasley smiled "Owl me sometime Potter" And with that Draco was gone.

Harry smiled at the spot where Draco was just standing.

School started a few days later and Harry couldn't wait till the winter break. The days seemed to drag and he couldn't seem to have fun in anything he did. Harry sent a letter to Draco about every week. And every week he would get one back. They would be nothing of importance. Just to know the other was still alive. Harry sighed and smiled Christmas break was 3 days away.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything cept this really cute dead bunny purse!! well i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please please please **NO!! FLAMERS!! **I love all your support but i really dont like flamers. well any ways. have fun. reading!!

**--HP--**

Christmas Break finally came and Harry could hardley sit still on the train

"Whats got you so hyper mate?" Ron asked a confused look on his face.

Hermoine giggled "He gets to see a certain someone honestly Ronald"

Harry blushed as Ron smiled

Harry slept for the rest of the train-ride. Dreaming about spending a whole day with Draco.

The train pulled up to the station and Ron, Hermione and Harry got off as fast as they could. They found Ron's mom and dad easily. Ginny and the Twins came to the big group when they had all there stuff. They were getting ready to leave when they heard a 'Hey Harry'. Harry turned around and sqealed throwing himself into Draco's open arms.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked Draco as they started walking threw the wall taking them into King's Cross Station.

"A couple minutes after you got off the train" Draco smiled looking down at him.

Harry smiled. Draco and Harry took Harry's stuff to the Weasley's "Hey Molly do you mind if I steal Harry here for a couple hours?"

Harry blushed as Fred and George nudged him in the ribs.

"No dear just don't keep him out to long" Molly said giving Draco a knowing look. He blushed a little and turned to Harry.

"Comeon lets go have some fun" He smiled down to the 15 year old.

"O..o..ok" Harry blushed a little more following Draco out the door.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked when they were outside.

"Well we could go to my house if thats alright with you. Its just down the road" Draco pointed down the road to a house.

_Well its not that far of a walk _Harry thought and smiled "Sure" he nodded his head alittle.

When they finally got to Draco's house Harry thought they were in a different place. It looked nothing like the Burrow. Actually it looked like a mini-mansion if you asked Harry.

"Nice house" Harry smiled alittle. Taking note of the green grass serounding the house. "So do you have any garden gnomes?" Harry mentaly hit himself for that _What a stupid question. Gah Im so stupid!_

Draco just smiled and shook his head "Nope. None that I can think of right now. Would you like to see the inside?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head "Yes I have a house-elf." Draco smiled. "I though you might ask"

Harry blushed and when he went in he gasped "Wow. This house is beauftitful" There was a crack and a house elf appeared in front of them.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby smiled and hugged Harry

"Dobby? I thought I set you free?"

"Aw yes well see Dobby always liked me as a child and offered his service to me" Draco cut in "How do you two know eachother?"

"Well in my second year Dobby Tried to save my life but ended almost killing me numerous times" Draco chuckled.

"Well that sounds like Dobby"

"Is there anything Dobby can get Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter?" Dobby asked looking up with those big eyes of his.

"I don't need anything right now. How about you Harry?" Draco looked at Harry who shook his head 'no'.

"Dobby will be in the kitchen if you need him Mr. Malfoy" And with a crack Dobby was gone.

"So how was your schooling?" Draco asked walking towards the stairs

Harry followed him "Umm good I guess. This weird kid Cedric Diggory keeps looking at me all weird" Harry shuddered

"Diggory? I hate that kid" Draco growled "If he gives you any trouble tell one of the Weasley's"

Harry nodded his head that when he looked around and relized they were in a bed room, most likley Draco's.

"When did we get up here?" Harry blushed alittle.

Draco smiled "Hmmm bout 2 minutes ago"

"Oh" Harry looked down at the bed he was sitting on "This is really comfy" He said laying back on it

Draco's smile widened "Best bed ever" Draco looked over Harry body mentally, cursing himself _Hes too young _He kept telling himself.

"So Harry would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Kinda like a second date?"

Harry looked confused "Second?" He thought back "When was the first?"

"Ice cream I consider that a date unless you don't want to"

"Oh. Yea I guess that could count as a date" Harry smiled "So where shall we be going tonight then? And how are you going to get me back to the Weasley's on time?"

"Well theres always take out Chinese?" Draco joked "And you could always spend the night here if you feel comfortable"

"That sounds good" Harry smiled "And if Mrs. Weasley will let me, I'll stay" Harry yawned and fell asleep curled up in a ball

**-HP- A Few Hours Later -HP-**

"Harry wake up" Draco poked Harry in the side trying to get him up.

"5 more minutes Mrs. Weasley" Harry turned his head the towards Draco.

Draco did the only thing he knew would wake Harry up. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry started kissing back. Then his eyes shot open. He pulled back and sat up so fast he fell off the side of the bed.

"Im so sorry Draco" Harry sat up on the floor.

"Harry its ok I was the one that started kising you. I didn't know anyother way to wake you up" Draco smiled while Harry blushed.

Harry got up and sat back on the bed rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Alittle past 4" Draco replied "Your a heavy sleeper you know that?"

Harry blushed again "Sorry" He mumbled threw a yawn "Guess the train ride took more out of me then I thought"

"Well are you ready for that date Mr. Potter?" Draco smiled "We could go to one of those muggle movie places if you like"

"A movie theater?" Harry asked

Draco smiled and nodded "Yes that thing"

Harry smiled and giggled "Well then lets go" He stood up and started walking towards the door.

Draco getting up right behind him. "Are we going by floo?" Harry asked

"Yep. Why? not good with the floo travel?" Draco smiled

"Too right you are" Harry smiled alittle


	3. Chapter 3

**Still dont own nothin. Wait I did by a juicebox today I think that counts!**

**--HP--**

"Draco this is the best date ever." Harry smiled looking over at the blonde.

"Well thank you" Draco smiled

"This movie is so funny" Harry and Draco were currently sitting in a movie theater watching Sweeney Todd "Well to me it is" Draco smiled and shook his head.

"So barbaric" He smiled

Harry pouted "Im sorry that I like these kinds of movies. I just picture my family" He smiled evilly

"Harry Potter Boy Wonder has a Darkside"

Once the movie ended Harry and Draco walked around Muggle Britain for alittle bit more. When they finall got back to Draco's Harry was acting different. He didn't know why he was acting like but he liked it. He was currently pinned to the wall at the top of the stairs getting kissed passionatley by Draco. Draco started grinding his hips into Harry's. Harry gasped into the kiss. Draco took advantage of this and let his tounge adventure into Harry's mouth. The next thing Harry knew he was on his back on Draco's bed with no shirt.

"Mmmm Draco" Harry moaned as Draco started to suck on one of his nipples.

Draco smiled biting lightly and tweaking the other nipple with his right hand. Harry gasped and closed his eyes arching his back. He had never felt anything like this before. There was so many emotions going threw his body at once. Harry suddenly felt a cool rush of air on his lower half and gasped.

"W...w..what are you doing?" Harry asked leaning up on his elbows to looks down. Draco smirked up at him and took Harry's full length in his mouth. Harry squeaked alittle and laid back down biting his bottom lip. Draco sucked harder. Harry moaned closing his eyes. Draco was running his teeth up and down Harry's length getting gasps and moans from above. Harry dug his fingers into the bed sheets arching his back.

"Draco im gonna cum" Harry moaned as he started the thrust his hips into Draco. Draco smiled deep throating Harry.

Harry threw his head back "Draco!" He moaned/yelled cumming into Draco's mouth.

Harry's back hit the bed he was breathing heavy trying to catch his breath.

Draco swallowed the cum and kissed up Harry's body kissing the younger boy letting him taste himself.

Harry tasted himself in Draco's mouth and oddly enough it wasnt repulsive. Draco pulled away looking down at Harry.

"Did you like that?" Draco asked Harry smiled and shook his head 'yes'.

"Do you want me to do more naughty things to you?" Draco smirked and Harry shivered.

Draco leaned down, his mouth next to Harry's ear.

"I can make you feel like you never have before. Show you things you've never seen"

All while talking Draco's hand made its way down Harry's stomache

"Do you like the sound of that?" Draco's finger slowly circled Harry hole.

Harry closed his eyes "B..b..but **I** have no experience" He opened them again looking into Draco's eyes

Draco smiled "Then just sit back and relax, ill do all the work" He said pushing a finger into Harry's tight hole.

Harry gasped and closed his eyes

"Draco i can't go much longer" Harry moaned arching his back off the bed as Draco hit his prostate.

Draco smiled kissing Harry's chest. He slipped his hand in between them and started to stroke Harry. Which made the younger boy gasp. Draco felt the end nearing and the hand on Harry's cock sped up.

"Draco...uuuuh" Harry moaned cumming all over his and Draco's stomaches.

The feeling of Harry's muscles closing around him pushed Draco over the edge.

"Fuck Harry" Draco moaned realeasing his seed deep in Harry.

Draco pulled out of Harry collapsing next to him. Harry laid there trying to catch his breath.

"So how did you like that?" Draco smirked and looked over at Harry.

"It was...wow" Harry said curling up next to Draco, laying his head on the Blonde's chest.

Draco chuckled "I told you."

Harry blushed alittle "will people know if im not a virgin anymore?"


	4. Chapter 4

**oooooooooo! i atcually own something now. a can of spray cheese (i ate it all) and some cookie crisps (almost gone).**

**--HP--**

"Harry wake up" Draco nudged Harry "you got to go back to school"

"Noooooo" Harry mumbled pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"Comeon Harry you can see me during those trip things to Hogsmeade" Draco smiled "I'll meet you there everytime and I'll see you during the summer. and thats not that far away" Draco kissed Harry gently "Come on baby get out of bed"

Harry shook his head 'no' again. Draco smiled kissing down Harry's neck. He slowly pealed the sheets away from Harry body kissing lower at the new exposed skin.

"Draco. It's too early" Harry groaned "and cold!" Harry said for he had no clothes on from the night before.

"Then get up." Draco smiled still kissing down Harry's body.

"Draco!" Harry gasped as Draco took his lover's cock into his mouth

Draco sucked on the tip of Harry's cock

"Draco..." Harry thrusted his hips up into Draco's mouth.

Draco gave the famous Malfoy grin around Harry's cock. Harry moaned his head turning from side to side as he fucked Draco's mouth.

"Draco...I'm gonna..." Harry didn't finish his sentence

"DRACO!" Harry cried out as he came in Draco's mouth. But there was another voice blended in with Harry's.

Draco's eyes got wide as he recognized the voice. He must have apperated in the middle of there act. Draco spun around as fast as he could.

"Well done Draco. I must say seducing Mr. Potter here was byfar the best thing your ever done. I assume you will be giving him to our Lord soon?"

"Draco?" Harry asked. He sounded so innocent. "Draco what's he talking about?"

"I don't know Harry. Maybe he would like to inlighten us on this plan he has" Draco was scowling at his father and had Harry hidden behind him. Harry was on his knees wrapped up in a blanket looking over Draco's shoulder.

"Draco your a Malfoy. Your a DeathEater at heart. And this Boy" Lucius spat looking at Harry "Is the enemy. So either take him to our Lord or hand him over to me at once"

Draco looked appalled at his father...this man that called himself Draco's father "Pardon me but if you do not get out of my room...my house this instant. You will have every aroua on your case in a matter of seconds" Draco was glaring at Lucius "Now"

Lucius glared at his son "You are no longer my son"

"I haven't been your son since you kicked me out for being gay. Now get out of my house!"

"You'll regret this Draco ill make sure you do!" Lucius apperated out of the room.

**a/n: yay...another chapter finished. hope you like it. and please reveiw! oh also check out my other story.**

**Cedar Point here we come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: OH NO! WERE OUT OF PEANUTBUTTER?!**

**--HP--**

"Harry cheer up mate" Ron hated seeing Harry all sad and mopey.

"Yes Harry it's not like you'll never see him again" Hermione said rubbing his back

"But that's the thing! I might not. I mean I told you what Lucius said. What if he tries to kill me...or worse Draco?!" Harry sighed. He hated, this Draco could be hurt this very moment. He felt tears threatening to fall.

"Relax mate Mum and Dad wouldn't let anything happen to him. And he's at his college everyday." Ron tried to cheer him up.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back" Harry sighed and stood up "I'll be back for dinner" He said as he disappeared threw the portrait. He wanted to go somewhere, where noone els was. The Quidditch pitch. _It doesn't have anybody there. _He thought _HufflePuffs pratice was ages ago._ Harry smiled as he made his way to the pitch. Quidditch always made him smile. He loved that sport almost as much as he loved Draco. As Harry approached the Pitch he saw someone up in the sky. He got lost in watching them fly. He didn't get to fly at all during the summer, fore he spent it all with Draco. Harry smiled again. Just his name put a smile on Harry's face. _Draco, Draco, Draco_. He said inside his head like a girl who is in love. Harry was too busy thinking about Draco to notice the person wasn't flying anymore. He was also unaware that said person was behind him. Harry turned around to go back to the school when he saw a wand pointed at him. There was a grumble of words and Harry was out cold. The stranger caught Harry before he fell to the ground.

**--HP--**

Harry woke up tied to a bed. He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. While he was looking he noticed he was naked and that there was a person in a chair watching him in the corner. It was too dark to see the persons face. Harry tried to get his hands free but it was no use the rope was too tight and just cut into his wrist.

"Who are you!?" Harry yelled at the shadow. The person got up out of the shadows. Harry gasped when he saw the persons face. "Diggory?"

Cedric just smiled and sat on the bed next to where Harry'd tied body was. He slowly dragged is fingers and what nails he had up and down Harry's side making the younger boy shutter.

"Stop" Harry said in a small voice.

"Aw but why Harry you seem to like it." Cedric smiled and straddled Harry. Harry's eyes filled with fear as Cedric started taking off his shirt.

"I just thought I had too many clothes on" Cedric ran his hands hands up Harry's chest. Harry didn't think once to yell out for help.

"Stop pleasae" Harry's eyes started tearing up "What do you want from me!"

"I think you know what I want from you Potter. I've wanted you since your 2nd year. But no Draco comes waltzing in and sweep you off your feet in a matter of seconds. I'm gonna hurt you like you hurt me!" Cedric glared at the boy

"Its not like your taking my virginity! your not my first Draco was and it was the best night of my life" Harry glared right back.

"You little..." Cedric back-handed Harry, immediatly leavin a big red mark on Harry's cheek.

Harry's eyes teared up again "You don't think I didn't already know that did you? Draco's father told me. But you know what i'm going to do Harry? I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." Cedric stood up and smirked ripping off his own pants. He looked down at Harry standing only in his boxers.

"Were gonna have alot of fun Potter" He spat the last name and took off his boxers.

"Please don't do this Cedric!" Harry finally let the tears fall. Cedric ignored Harry's plea and straddled the boy again.

"Quite, you will not speak to me unless I say its ok." Cedric looked down at Harry and sneered. "It won't be that bad" He glared at the younger boy and thrust into him. Harry cried out in pain and more tears trailed down his face. Cedric having no sympathy for the boy continued thrusting.

"Cedric stop please your too big" Harry cried. All he felt was pain, no pleasure. Cedric's hands went to Harry's waist, gripping it in a bruising grasp. He started thrusting harder and faster into Harry. The younger boy gasped trying to get his arms free of the rope. Which didnt work at all. All the while Cedric was moaning above Harry.

"Gods Harry...so tight" Cedric was moving at an impossible pace. Harry tried wriggling free which didn't help, but made Cedric moan. Harry could feel the blood trickling down his arse.

"Please stop" Harry tried again. Cedric just smirked and thrust in one more rough time. Harry was happy he had stopped until he felt the cum filling him up and burning at the same time. Cedric collapsed ontop of Harry. The breathe leaving Harry from the extra weight. When Cedric could breath again he looked down at Harry and glared.

"Can't wait to do this again" Cedric smiled sitting up. He pulled out of Harry roughly, smirking at the gasp he heard. With a wave of his wand Cedric was clothed again. And with that he was out the door. leavin Harry there bleeding, bruised, and hurting. The last thing Harry saw was the outline of what looked like Draco. But he wouldn't know for he passed out.

**a/n: sorry it took me soooooooo long. i had writers block. : but im back again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: wow so i know its taking me awhile to get these chapters up but right now im on my moms computer while mines being worked on. so please bare with me while i get this chapter going. -cheers- YAY!!**

**--HP--**

Cedric had barely made it out of the room when he was tackled to the ground. Ron started pounding on Cedric's face.

"RONALD!" Hermione screached as the headmaster pulled Ron off of Cedric's body. Draco over passed all the commotion and went straight to the room. He looked threw the door way just in time to see Harry pass out. Draco ran over to his boyfriend.

"Professor I found him." Draco held Harry close to his body trying to warm him up.

"Oh dear" Dumbledore said as he looked down at Harry "Take him to the nurse my boy."

Draco didn't need to be told a second time, he got up and Apperated to the nurse.

"What is this nonsence!" Poppy Pomfrey glowered at Draco.

"It's Harry, Poppy he needs your help." Draco put Harry down on a bed closest to Madame Pomfrey's office

"Oh Dear!" She exclaimed as she looked down at Harry. "What happened to the poor boy" She touched the bruise on Harry's cheek and the boy winced in his sleep.

"We think he has been raped" Draco looked down at Harry tears in his eyes. Draco grabbed Harry's hand. At that moment Harry'seyes opened wide and he gasped sitting up. He looked around for something or someone. Finally his eyes landed on Draco.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop him! I'm sorry Draco." Harry started sobbing.

"Harry calm down its ok. I know you couldn't stop him. Stop crying please."

Draco wandered how Harry was sitting up he was pretty bad down there.

"I gave him really strong pain killers" Poppy said

Draco made an 'o' with his mouth. He got Harry to lay back down and to stop crying. After telling Harry 'he still loved him and nothing can change that.'

--

Harry was finally getting out of the hospital wing. Draco had stayed with him for the whole 3 weeks. Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

"Thank you for staying with me"

"What els would I do? Go after Cedric? I don't really feel like going to Azkaban for attacking a student." Harry giggled. It was clear that he was feeling so much better.

"Draco I'm hungry lets go down to the kitchens and eat." Draco smiled at Harry.

"Harry I love you so much" Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss Draco.

"I love you too"

--

"I don't think i'm ready yet, please don't be mad!" Harry looked at Draco with tears in his eyes. Draco hugged him.

"I will never be mad at you for not being ready yet" Harry cried into Draco's shoulder. After a few minutes he stepped back. Eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Dray I have to tell you something..." more tears made there way down Harry's cheek.

"What's the matter love?" Draco asked grabbing one of Harry's hands.

Harry looked away from Draco. Draco turned Harry's chin towards him. "Tell me, please"

"Well remember when we shagged right before I got on the train, and then a few days later Cedric did...that. Dray i'm pregnant...and I don't know if it yours." Harry looked down wiping away new tears.

**a/n: sorry its sooooooooo short and that its taken me forever to get this chappie up but the next one will be up soon I promise on my 2 liter of mountain dew!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: yay another chappie! yay mpreg! yay slash! :)**

**------HP------**

**-2 Months Later-**

"Alright Harry lay down on your back and lift up your shirt alittle." Harry did just as Pomfrey instructed. She waved her wand over Harry's baby bump a few times and it turned a light blue.

"Harry your having a boy" Harry smiled

"Really? alittle boy" he sighed happily

"Would you like to know who the father is?" Pomfrey looked at him with a sad smile. Harry nodded and returned it

"Of course"

"Ok. hold still" She waved her wand over his stomach again. After a few minutes two names appeared above Harry's stomach.

"mother: Harry James Potter, father:.......Draco Lucius Malfoy. Oh Thank Merlin!" Harry jumped up crying with joy.

"What's the matter? I heard yelling" Draco said running in threw the double doors.

"Draco the baby's yours! He's you and me!" Harry hugged Draco.

"He?" Draco smiled hugging Harry back.

"Draco were having alittle boy" Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

"Now Now Mr. Potter. None of that in here." Harry blushed and nodded.

"I want you to come in every month until the baby is born. So come in for an appointment on October first."

-------------------------------------

Draco and Harry were laying on Harry's bed at Hogwarts, all of his room mates gone, for now,. "I can't believe were going to have a little boy."

Draco smiled rubbing Harry's stomach lightly.

"I know!" Harry said putting his hand over Draco's. Draco smiled again kissing Harry, Harry kissing him back.

"Love you Draco." Harry smiled. Draco moved himself so he was balanced above Harry by his forearms. He leaned down capturing Harry's lip with his own. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck pulling him down closer. Draco unwillingley broke the kiss.

"Harry are you sure your ready? We don't have to do...." Harry giggled and kissed Draco cutting him off. Draco kissed down Harry's neck leaving a line of love bites. Harry moaned softly closing his eyes. It was like their first time all over again. Before Harry knew it he was topless with Draco kissing down his chest.

"Draco!" Harry gasped as Draco took a nipple into his mouth. Draco smirked and bit down lightly, making Harry moan and arch his back. Draco smiled moving down Harry's body. He slowly unbuttoned the pants keeping his eyes on Harry's face. At the zipping sound Harry looked down his body to Draco. They were starring into eachothers eyes as Draco removed Harry's pants. Draco looked down and smirked.

"No boxers huh?" This comment made Harry blush.

"Not since I was five." He joked and giggled alittle. Draco kissed up Harry's body. Sucking and biting in random places.

"Y..you ha..have to many clothes....ON" The last word an octave higher. Draco smirked standing up, Harry groaning at the loss of the warmth,

"You said I had to many clothes on." Draco said taking off his shirt. Harry got up on his knees on the bed, moving over towards Draco.

"Need help with those pants?" He asked pulling Draco over to him by the beltloops. He smiled kissing Draco, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Draco's pants pushing them down.

"No boxers?" He smiled

"I knew I was getting lucky tonight" Draco smirked.

Harry gasped and crossed his arms. Draco's smirk never left as he kicked his pants off. He got on his knees on the bed in front of Harry, kissing down his neck and uncrossing his arms. Harry's hands found Draco's shoulders. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and the other hand was on the bed, slowly lowering himself and Harry down. They connected lips. Harry moaning, and Draco taking full advantage of that his tounge slipping into Harry's mouth. Draco's hands were running up and down Harry's sides.

"Draco please....I want to feel you in me again." Harry pleaded looking up it Draco's eyes.

"Ok" Draco pulled two fingers up "Care to suck?"

Harry smiled and greedily took the fingers into his mouth sucking on them like they were something els. Draco moaned and reluctently took his fingers out. He claimed Harry's lips roughly and slowly slid a finger into his puckered whole. Harry gasped and Draco took advantage running his tounge over Harry's. Draco started thrusting the finger in and out of Harry. After a few minutes he added another finger, scissoring Harry.

"Draco...huh....please" He moaned and begged again.

Draco removed the two finger, Harry groaning at the loss, and lined his erectin up with Harry's whole.

"Ready?" He asked. Harry shook his head. Draco slowly pushed into Harry, making him grind his teeth so he wouldn't just thrust into the tight heat. Harry bit his lip digging his nails into Draco's shoulders. When Draco was all the way in he stopped letting Harry adjust. Harry nodded his head slowly letting Draco know he could move. Slowly Draco started thrusting in and out of Harry. Harry moaned closing his eyes.

"Draco...faster" Harry bit his lip, as Draco increased his pace. He was searching for that special bundle of nerves.

"Draco!" This told him he had hit it. Draco smirked thrusting harder into the same place. Harry's moans were getting louder, and his hips started meeting Draco's. Draco started thrusting harder. Harry gasped as his prostate got abused, but he didn't care it felt so good. Draco started pumping Harry in time with his thrusts. Now Harry was torn between thrusting into Draco's hand or into his thrusts.

"Ooooh...Dray...bout to cum" Harry moaned. He brought Draco's head down kissing him with all his mite. Draco hit Harry's prostate as hard as he could go, making Harry arch and cum. The tightness around Draco had him cumming too. Draco pulled out and collapsed next to Harry.

"I love you Draco"

I Love you too Harry"

**a//n: -does happy dance- YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a//n: alrite chaptah eight! YAY! -starts the wave- ok so heres the deal. I really didn't want to skipp to like 2 months or 4 months. BUT I thought a Christmas Chapter would be perfect!**

**--HP--**

It was Christmas Eve. Harry and Draco were sitting with eachother on the couch in the common room, watching the fire.

"Tell me what you got me for Christmas...Please!" Harry smiled looking up at Draco.

"Nope you have to wait until tomorrow." Draco smiled back teasing Harry. "I think you'll like it. Hermoine and Ron said you would so you better."

Harry sat up "RONALD WEASLEY! YOU KNOW WHAT HE GOT ME!" He yelled up the stairs. A disshovled Ron came down the stairs. His hair array and his shirt half off. His wand in front of him.

"What's the matter?! Is it Lucius?!" Ron looked around to find nothing except a giggling Harry.

"Nope...Ron what did Draco get me for christmas?" Harry smiled looking at Ron

"That's it? That's what you wanted to know?! I stopped having sex for that?" Ron mumbled walking back up the stairs.

"Hey you still never told me!" Harry smiled rubbing his small baby bump. He was four months along now. Draco's hand joined Harry's. Harry rested his hand atop Draco's.

"Only five months left" Harry smiled "And then we'll have our little boy with us." Draco smiled and kissed Harry. Harry's hand left his stomach and went to Draco's cheek cupping it, kissing him back. Draco turned the couch into a bed and tranfigured a pillow in a comforter.

"How about we get some sleep" He smiled and lay back on the bed. Harry laid back with him.

"That sounds great. I'm really tired" Harry snuggled up to Draco and in no time the young boy was asleep with a hand protectively over his stomach.

**--Christmas Morning--**

Harry woke up to the sun shining into the common room. He streched and noticed the bed felt alittle empty. Draco was standing by the window looking out. He turned around when he heard Harry's movement.

"Hey you should still be asleep" Draco smiled walking back over to the bed.

"The sun woke me up. Besides it's like seven" Harry said rolling over on his side looking at Draco.

"Plus I usually wake him up at this time" Ron smiled brightly. He was always a morning person on Christmas morning.

"It's true" Harry and Hermoine said at the same time. They both laughed quitely. Harry sat up on the bed leaning against Draco. Ron brought their presents over to the bed as he and Hermoine sat on the end of the bed. Harry opened the presents from Sirius **(he shall live!)**, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Dumbledore, and Dobby. Then finally he got to Draco's present. It's was a box, It looked to big to be a ring, perhapes a necklace? Harry opened the box and he gasped at what he saw. It was the old Potter family ring redone. They thought it had burned in the fire. There was a Dragon and a Lion facing towards eachother, meeting in the middle of the green stone.

"Draco...it's beautiful" Harry smiled his eyes tearing up "Stupid hormones" He smiled. Draco smiled taking the ring and putting it on Harry's finger. Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

"Thank you" He smiled. Draco smiled back holding Harry in his arms.

**--HP--**

Instead of going down for lunch Harry and Draco decided to stay in the dorms, for the second part of Harry's present.

"Harry mon amour" Harry giggled at Draco's French. ("Harry my love")

"Tu es canon an un bon coup" Now it was Draco's turn to smile ("You're hot and a good lover")

"Merci" Harry smiled ("Thanks")

"Va te faire moi" Harry whispered (ok so on this onei kinda combined two sentences so i don't know if its right. it means. or supposed to mean "#&! me" :))

"Capote?" ("condom?"). Harry rolled his eyes and pointed towards his stomach.

"Does it matter?" He giggled. Draco took off Harry's shirt kissing the baby bump.

"No" Draco smiled. Harry took off Draco's shirt leaving both boys in olny there boxers. Draco pushed Harry lightly back on to the boy's bed, closing the curtains around the bed. Harry moved so his head was on the pillow. Draco crawled up the boys body kissing up his stomach and chest, up his neck to his lips. Harry put his hands on Draco's shoulders, kissing the older boy back. Draco mooved back down Harry's neck sucking in random spots.

"Draco" Harry whined "please!"

"Please what?" Draco smirked as Harry pushed his body up "Tu as un corps parfait" ("You have a perfect body")

Harry blushed as Draco continued "De jolies jambes an les fesses fermes!" ("nice legs and a tight butt")

"Draco please just fuck me!" Harry begged "Don't make me roll us over" He mock glared. Draco smirked and pushed himself into Harry. Harry moaned out loudly in complete pleasure.

"Harder" He breathed out "Please?". Draco started going harder and Harry was in pure bliss. Moaning everytime Draco beared down on his prostate. Harry was getting ready to moan once again, but before he could someone threw back the curtains.

"Harry James Potter!".........

**to continue**


	9. Chapter 9

**a//n: I'M BAAAAAACKKKKKK!!! :)**

**--HP--**

James Potter stood shocked with his jaw on the ground.

"DAD!?" Harry pushed Draco off of him and covered himself with the blanket blushing like mad.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Draco groaned sitting up on the floor. His face paled as he saw James Potter standing there just staring at them. Sirius and Remus burst into the room.

"Bloody hell Harry were sorry. He just got away from us!" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, Remus' eyes got wide.

"Guys!" Harry groaned "This is not a public affair!"

-------------

After 20 minutes of putting clothes back on and letting the older men come back up, Harry found himself on his bed leaning against his pillows, his father giving him looks. Draco had went to visit his god father Severus Snape. Harry looked down not wanting to meet the men's stares.

"So have a good Christmas?" Sirius broke the silence. Harry nodded.

"Well this is sorta've a second half from me and Remus" He smiled alittle.

"You mean he's back full time no gonna dissappear in 5 hours?" Harry sat up and smiled "That brilliant! But how?"

"Well I don't know how but I flew out of the veil just the other day" James said not looking Harry in the eyes yet.

"We used a really strong potion to bring his spirit back" Remus smiled "So how is the baby?"

At this James looked up "What baby?" He said looking around.

"He's good. Getting bigger. I can tell because my stomache is a bit bigger then the day before" He said pulling the shirt tighter so they could see his baby bump. James' eyes got wide his 'little boy' was pregnant.

"Y...your pregnant? Congradulations is at hand then" James said abit coldly. He had missed so much of Harry's life and now he's pregnant.

"Harry how old are you?" James looked at his son. Harry looked at Sirius biting his lip.

"15....he's 15 James" Remus spoke up

"15!" James yelled. Harry winced.

"Now James you don't know the whole story!" Remus tried to reason.

"Who's is it Harry?" James said standing up.

"Well I am no whore if that's what your implying!" Harry stood up glaring at his father. "And it's Draco's"

There was silence between the two before Harry headed towards the door "I'll be with Draco and Severus" he said before disappearing out the door.

James sat on the bed again "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It wasn't our place to tell you James, it was Harry's and he told you the way he thought he should. You should be happy for him. He's been threw hell these last few months" Remus looked down at the floor.

"I freaked! Wouldn't you? I've been gone for 15 years to come back and find out my 15 year old son is carrying a Malfoy heir" James sighed collapsing on the bed.

"James, you should talked to him" Sirius bit his lip

"Ok, ok" The three men stood up making there way down into the common room, to find a sleeping Draco and Harry on the couch. James summoned a blanket and covered the two. He left with his best firneds, off to talk to a very amused Dumbledore.


	10. an

**a//n: I don't have internet right now. I'm uber pissed. I've been writing so when i get it back there will be updates! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

a//n: i'm tired of ans, no more after this chapter, well maybe at the bottom of chapters. :D.

i haven't had internet and still don't, but gotta love those back up drives. er....what ever there called. lol.

------

The next morning Harry woke up in his bed, Draco still next to him.

"I thought we were on the couch?" He said closing his eyes again.

"I brought you up here, thought it'd be more comfortable" Draco replied still half asleep.

"You know we never get to finish last night" Harry smirked, looking over at the older boy for his reaction. Harry giggled as he was soon under Draco, the older boy kissing him like mad. There was a cough from behind them, Harry sighed to see Ron looking at the floor with wide eyes.

"Your, er, dad would -cough- like to,uh, talk to you" After saying that Ron ran from the room.

"I'll be right back" Harry sighed sitting up, with some trouble. He got up with the help of Draco, he smiled kissing the older boy. Draco, trying to get Harry to stay, rubbed his thumbs over Harry's sensative nipples, making the latter moan into his mouth.

"I can't....not right now, go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when I get back up here, and then we will finish." Harry giggled as Draco kissed down his neck. Reluctently Draco let him go down stairs.

"Are you two always shagging?" James asked seeing Harry coming down the stairs.

"It was snogging, because everytime we try to shag we get interupted. Being pregnant makes me horny" Harry blushed a little. "But you wouldn't know that"

"How do you know that?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did you push me out?" Harry countered. James didn't say anything.

"Merlin! You did, didnt you?!" Harry sat down before he fell over.

"Merlin's beard! Then whose my other father?" James just simply shrugged.

"WHAT?! You don't know?!" Harry crossed his arms not looking at his father.

"I demand a paternity test right now!" Harry said getting up and walking towards the portal.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled at his father. Who mumbled something about 'forgetting about bloody hormones', but none the less got up. They went to the hospital ward.

"Harry? Is there anything wrong?" The Nurse asked

"Yeah, I need a paternity test"

"But we already know who the other father is" The nurse looked confused.

"No, I don't know who **my **other father is" Harry glared at his dad.

"Oh dear, well lets get too it then!" Harry sat on the bed, James stitting next to him.

"Harry Potter: maternal-James Potter paternal-David Parkinsons" She read outloud.

"YOU SHAGGED PANSY'S DAD?!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, you really should calm down, it's not good for the baby" Dumbledore said from the entrance of the Hospital wing.

"Did you not hear who he shagged, and who is my sister!" Harry shivered. Pansy had graduated last year, she was very pretty, but she was a bitch and made his life hell.

"She knew, didn't she?" He alked Albus.

"Yes"

"I need to get out of here" Harry stood up and madly made his way back to his room.

"Draco I want you to fuck the sense out of me, I don't want to remember the last 15 fuckin' minutes" Harry grumbled stomping into the room.

"So who'd he shag?"

"David bloody Parkinsons! Pansy is my bloody sister!" Harry was getting workd up again.

"Hey chill, you getting all mad isn't good for the baby" Draco said pulling Harry against him.

"Shag me right now" Harry demanded. Draco didn't need to be told twice, he rolled on top of Harry snogging the life out of him. This time as things progressed, they didn't get interupted.

------

"Bloody hell" Harry panted two hours later, exsausted, he curled into Draco's side.

"You should get mad more often" Draco, still trying to catch his breath, said. Harry giggled.

"Where were you the last four years? I could've used you when Pansy gave me shit"

------

"Well that didn't go well at all" James sighed to Sirius and Reamus.

"James you just told him you got shagged by a random stranger to him, and that Lily wasn't his mom, It's gonna take a couple days, i mean look how you took him being pregnant!" Sirius tried to reason.

"I know, I know" James sighed.

------

Harry was curled up on his bed, starring aimlessly at the wall. His eyes red and puffy.

"Hey mate, you...uh...ok?" Ron asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No...where's Draco?" Harry shifted his eyes to Ron.

"He's with Dumbledore" Ron's heart broke at seeing his bestfriend like this.

"Lay with me Ron" Harry said, his voice cracking alittle. Ron nodded and laid down next to Harry. The boy turned into him and started crying. Ron not knowing what to do wrapped his arms around him, leeting him cry.

**a/n: I GOTS MAH COMPUTER BACK!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Harry had cried himself to sleep. This was too much for him all of it. Draco came in after a couple hours, to see a nervous Ron and a tear streaked Harry. His heart broke for his little lover. Ron's eyes got wide as he saw Draco.

"H...he wanted m..me ttto lay with him...I..I'm sorry!" Ron didn't want Draco to be mad at him.

"It's ok Ron, I'll lay with him now, you can go now" Ron nodded and got up pretty much running out of the room. Draco smiled and shook his head. He laid down next to Harry, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Draco why would he wait so long to tell me? I mean I know he's been dead but he could have had someone els tell me, like sirius, his best friend. Why does that first time I see my dad in over 15 years have to be sooooo dramatic?" Harry sighed, snuggling into Draco. Draco not know ing what to say just shook his head.

----time jump----

_( a/n: i wasn't going to put a time jump, but i think this story needs one! i'm jumping three months, but don't worry nothing special happens )_

Harry was now eight months pregnant. And boy did it show. If he were too look down he wouldn't be able to see his feet. Though he looked cute with his stomach, he hated it. He was always asking Draco if he thought he was fat, and then crying when Draco said no. The hormones were at there highest. The only time people really got any peace right now was when Harry was asleep.

"Dray..." Harry groaned quitely, his body turning on its side. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey" Draco smiled, hopefully today would be a good day "How did you sleep love?"

"I slept good" Harry smiled still sleepy, but he wanted to get up. He sat up with some struggle. "Gosh he's getting sooo big!" Harry smiled rubbing his stomach.

"I bet he'll have your eyes. And my hair." Draco smiled.

"That is quite and odd combo, what if he has shaggy hair like me, but blonde?!" Harry giggled, sitting up even more in an indian style.

"You know it's not that big" Harry said looking down at his stomache, rubbing it slowly.

"I...." Draco started, but though it smart not to finish. "Are you ready to go down to breakfast love?" Harry nodded, getting up slowly as to not fall. He put on some baggy sweatpants and a shirt made just for pregnant people. His dad and Sirius gave it too him. It said 'My peanutbutter, his jelly. We have a sandwhich on the way'. He thought those two would get a good laugh out of it when they saw it on him this morning. He loved that shirt. It was big, but it fit him perfectly. They walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand, taking the the stiars slowly.

"Harry wait up" Ron, Dean, and Seamus yelled after the two, running down the stairs. When they got there Ron read Harry's shirt.

"Ew" Ron smiled making a face. Harry giggled at his friend.

"So Harry, when are you gonna pop?" Seamus aasked in his Irish accent.

"Hopefully soon, my ankles are killing me!"

"What do'ya think he'll look like?"

"I think he'll have Harry's eyes" Draco said.

"And your hair" Harry said to Draco.

"And Harry's shaggy hair" James said from the bottom of the stairs. "It's in the blood line, he'll have it" James smiled at his son. Harry smiled back.

"We'll have to get it cut every two months then!" Harry laughed. They all went into the Great Hall sitting by Sirius and Remus. Today would be a good day. Until Harry heard what people were saying.

"Cedric Diggory is getting out of Azkaban!" It was being whispered all around the hall.

"You can't be serious!" Harry paled as he grabbed a news paper and sure enought there was Cedric on the fron page smirking for the cameras. Harry shivered. It was like Cedric was looking at him threw the paper. James grabbed the paper outraged. Not getting up from the table you looked at the front table.

"Dumbledore explain!" He said everyone in the hall looking at James. Except Harry, Ron, and Draco. Because Harry was having a panic attack and Ron and Draco were trying to get him to calm down. Before Dunbledore could open his mouth the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"Guess who's back!" Cedric said stading in the door way looking at Harry. Harry started hyperventlating all over again. Sirius and James both quitely casting a glamour on Harry so Cedric wouldn't see his pregnant stomache.

**a/n: DUN! DUN! DUN! xD**

**hmm its short i'm sorry :|**


	13. Chapter 12

**a/n: so I just wanted to put this out there, ummm Harry's shirt has a picture of a pbj sandwhich. xD**

**------**

Harry turned to look at the older boy

"I thought he wasn't aloud on school property!" Harry said glaring at Cedric. The other boy was smirking at him, his eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Oh, I can answer this one Harry" Cedric said "See when I got out, they didn't see why I couldn't come back to school. They simply dropped the charges and the ward that was to keep me out was pulled down."

Cedric smiled an evil glint in his eyes. Harry went to stand up, but Hermoine stopped him.

"Your shirt!" She whispered. He looked down remembering his shirt. If Cedric saw that, he would know for sure Harry was pregnant. Harry pretended to shiver and Neville handed him a hoodie. Harry pulled it over his head and looked down at it. Even under stress he giggled. The hoodie had a potted plant on it. Neville blushed.

"Thanks Neville" Harry said, before getting up "What do you want Diggory"

He said in the calmest voice he could muster, though he was scared out of his mind.

"You" Most of the people that were sitting at the table stood up. Draco, Sirius, Reamus, and James all had there wands pointed towards the boy. Including a few teachers, including Snape.

"Why do you want me? I couldn't possibly be anything to besides a quick shag" Harry glared up at the older boy. Cedric smiled.

"Of course you would be, but it's not me that wants you, it's more like Draco's father. Lucius has told me to come and tell you, in three days they will be here for you"

"But for right now" Harry smiled "Your here, and I'm gonna tell you what I thought about when you had your little 'fun' with me. Come here"

Harry pulled him closer so he could whisper in his ear, you wonna know how I felt for weeks after?" He smirked when he got a grunt.

"I felt like shit kinda like this" Harry brought his knee up racking Cedric right where it counted. Draco, though lauging, pulled Harry away from the other boy. Cedric fell to the ground cupping himself. Harry giggled and leaned against Draco, watching the older boy writher in pain. Though it was nothing like Harry felt it was enough for now.

"You'll get yours Potter!" Cedric winced as he stood up "Then we'll see whose laughing"

Cedric backed out of the room and and ran to the front doors apperating away.

"Why did you let him get away?!" James shouted angrily at Dumbledore.

"Because, dad, we'll see him in three days" Harry said looking over to his father.

------

After the whole morning fiasco that went down, Harry was exsausted. It was Saturday so he didn't have any classes.

"Draco, lay down with me" He yawned, rubbing his once again visable stomach.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Draco asked laying down beside Harry. "You can't fight like that! I don't want you too fight at all!"

"Draco, look at me," Harry said rolling over onto his back "I am the only one who can defeat this man. I will fight, and I will come back up to this room, with you by my side. Our baby will be healthy, I will, and you. Do you understand?"

He kissed his boyfriend quickly before turning back on his side, his back in Draco's chest.

**a/n: FAIL! on the plus side, I'm finally starting to like this story:)**


	14. Chapter 13

The three days went by fast. During the time Harry, and pretty much every other 5th thru 7th year, were trained on how to fight. There wasn't much to learn as they had formed the DA earlier in the year. When Harry woke up on the third day he was frowning.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked as soon as he saw the look on his boyfriends face.

"The baby shower was supposed to be today!" And with that, Harry started bawling "Hh...hhermoine a. and Mrs. Ww...weasley had iiit aaaaall planneddddd!"

Draco couldn't help the small smile and chuckle that escaped his mouth "Harry I'm sure they'll understand, we haven't really thought about it the past few days, we've all been busy. Now please get some more sleep, I don't want you too pass out from tiredness while in battle"

Harry giggled, wiping the tears away, at Draco's concern "Oh, Draco, what did I do to deserve you?" He smiled at the older boy "I am not tired, I had enough sleep over the night I promise"

"Ok, well then let us go down and eat, so you have strength."

"And so the baby will stop kicking" Harry interrupted him, grabbing Draco's hand. Every time the baby kicked Draco would miss it. Harry put Draco's hand on the spot where the baby was kicking. Draco gasped and smiled.

"That's really him" Draco smiled. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, that's our little boy." Harry smiled sitting up after the kicking stopped. Draco smiled unshed tears in his eyes.

"Well let's go down stairs and grab a bite" Harry said standing up with some difficulty, Draco was happy to help though. Before leaving their rooms Draco mumbled a spell to hide Harry's stomach. When they got down stairs auroras were everywhere. In the entrance and in the Great Hall.

"This is crazy!" Harry whispered to Draco as they passed the many bodies. The blonde nodded in agreement. They went over to the Gryffindor table where the two oldest Weasley's sat with there younger brothers and sister. Harry sat down next to his dad, Draco sitting on the other side of him.

"I had no idea there were this many!" He said.

"I know! It's crazy!" Hermoine said with wide eyes.

"Where did they all come from? And when did they get here?" Harry asked looking to his dad.

"They made here last night around 2ish" James smiled at Harry's wide eyes.

"How could I not have heard them?" James just shrugged at his son and smiled.

"Oh guess what!" Harry smiled.

"What?" Ron, Hermoine, George, Fred, Siruis, and James all said at the same time, making Harry giggle.

"Draco go to feel the baby this morning!" Sirius raised his eyebrows. James slapped the back of his friends head.

"Not like that you perverted old man" Harry scolded, but couldn't help the giggle that passed his lips.

"The baby was kicking like mad this morning, he's actually hungry, but anyways, Draco always misses it and he got to feel it this morning!" Harry smiled.

"Well that is certainly wonderful" Dumbledore said as he walked past the table, his eyes twinkling.

"But with grave news I must report that the skies are getting darker by the minute. They are almost here" Dumbledore said his face darkening.

"Well sir, we are ready. I promise you that" Harry smiled. He wasn't scared; he knew the strengths of his friends and family. It was only a few hours that the shout came from outside.

"Harry Potter show your face!"

Harry stood up from the table, everybody starring at him. Draco and James scrambled to get in front of Harry before he could make it outside. By the time Harry reached the door, all his friends plus the aurors were behind him. Standing there Harry was looking at Lucius, he could hear Draco growl beside him.

"Is your 'Lord' too scared to fight?" Harry yelled and thus it began. Deatheaters attacked left and right.

**(a/n: I was so gonna leave it here :])**

It all went so fast, people were throwing hexes and curses left and right. Ron was watching Harry's back as the boy went to search for Voldemort. After twenty minutes of searching Harry grabbed his stomach gasping.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked looking around.

"I think I'm having contractions" Harry said grabbing Ron's hand.

"Merlin, Harry!" Ron gaped at the other boy as his hand was squeezed.

"POTTER!" Voldemort yelled coming out of his hiding place. Harry raised his wand and at the same time he and Voldemort both screamed

"Avada Kedavra" Everybody stopped and looked too see who was left standing.

Harry was on the ground holding his stomach, which was now visible.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled and ran over to his boyfriend. At that point Death Eaters started dropping left and right. But that was the last thing on people's minds right now. The boy who lived…twice was having a baby.

"Draco!" Harry gasped, holding out his hand for his boyfriend.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Draco asked grabbing Harry's hand.

"Nothing, but your son wants out now!" Harry gasped again as he had another contraction.

**A/n: so I feel really stupid. I've had this written out for awhile now and I guess when I got a new laptop I thought I lost it, because I forgot all about this. Like not the story just this chapter. I'm soooooooo sorry that you all had to wait this long and I really hope you won't try to kill me. xD But uhm this story will only have a few more chapters. Once again I feel really stupid and I'm so sorry about your long wait. I really didn't know it was finished…..well actually its kind of a cliffy.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/n: SURPRISE! :D**

Harry gasped squeezing Draco's hand as another contraction hit him. A few tears leaked down his face as he pushed. He took a deep breath and laid back against the bed as it ended.

"Can't you do anything for the pain?" Harry asked sniffling a little.

"I'm sorry Harry, but your already half way threw." Madame Pomfrey said, dabbing Harry's forehead with a cool washcloth. The coolness didn't last long as another contraction hit making the boy push again. Harry screamed in pain, he squeezed Draco's hand tighter, the older man paling as he heard something snap.

"Mr. Potter the head is crowning." Poppy smiled happily "Full head of hair this one. Would you like to see Draco?"

The blonde slowly nodded his head and Harry let go of his hand grabbing the side of the bed instead. As soon as Draco got a clear shot of Harry's lower half, he fainted.

"Really?" Harry said annoyed, he wasn't really it was just the time and the place.

"Harry on this next contraction you should pass the shoulders" Poppy said. Harry started to nod, but another contraction hit and without Draco's hand he didn't really have anything to hold onto. He pushed as hard as he could and like Poppy said he passed the shoulder's…with much pain.

"How much longer?" Harry moaned more tears falling.

"He should be out by the next push" She said rubbing Harry's leg in sympathy. With the next contraction he felt a pull and then the pain was gone.

"Harry, it's a handsome baby boy" Poppy said quickly casting a spell to cut the cord, clean him, and his pipes out. When Harry finally heard the loud cry, he fell against the bed, panting.

"Hermoine!" Poppy yelled quietly, the mediwitch in training came running into the room.

"Yes?" She asked looking over at Harry and smiling.

"Do you have the clothes for the baby?" She said as she put a cloth diaper on the little squirming boy.

"Yes!" Hermoine smiled and quietly said "Accio baby romper" A few minutes later a long sleeved footie romper floated threw the door. It was a simple little thing with a fuzzy lion on it. Once in her hands Hermoine quickly put it on the little boy. Once she was done with her duties, she ran over to Harry and hugged him.

"He's so cute!" Harry smiled up at her and hugged back.

"You think?" Harry giggled and looked down at the little boy that was now in his arms. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was looking around, his hand flat against his face.

"What shall his name be?" Madame Pomfrey asked. She cast a silent spell on the man on the floor. Draco gasped sitting up.

"What happened? Is Harry ok? What about the baby?" He said standing up and looking around. He smiled as his eyes stopped on his younger lover, with _their_ little boy in his arms.

"Name?" Pomfrey asked again.

"Damien James Malfoy" Draco said, rubbing the little boys head. He started whimpering, and Draco moved his hand away.

"He's just hungry" Hermoine smiled.

"Well how do I feed him?" Harry asked sitting up more.

"Harry, haven't you noticed? Your…erm, well to put it easily your chest has puffed up a bit and you can produce milk for Damien," Hermoine said, blushing. Harry's cheeks reddened along with her.

"Hermoine, go. Mr. Malfoy you may stay if you please." Madame Pomfrey said closing the curtains on Hermoine.

"Mr. Potter, lower your collar" She said referring to his shirt. Harry did as told and she showed him the proper way to feed Damien. Harry gasped in surprise and pain as the baby latched on.

"Ouch, is it supposed to hurt?" He asked, rubbing his chest above the babies face.

"It's natural for the first few times to hurt." She said as Harry looked down inspecting his chest. He hadn't even noticed the puffiness the last few weeks. It was weird.

"He will tell you when he is done, then you must burp him" Harry nodded as she told him what to do.

"Ouch!" He whined as the baby gummed him.

"You'll be fine, Potter. You just destroyed Voldemort and pushed out a baby. I'm sure you can deal with breastfeeding." The Mediwitch said walking off too her office. Harry pouted and continued to feed the baby. When he was done, he figured out how to burp him. Draco smiled as he watched the two.

"I can't believe we made this, Harry" He was still amazed that he now had a son. After a n hour, this worried people just outside the doors were finally let in. James was the first one to his son.

"Harry! Are you okay? You were on the ground holding your stomach, he didn't get any hits on you did he?" James asking checking his son over.

"No dad, nobody got any hits on me today" Harry smiled at his dad. His dad hadn't even noticed the little boy in his arms.

"Oh, Harry, his adorable!" Ginny squealed.

"What?" James asked, finally noticing his grandson. He face softened and his dropped to his knees next to the bed.

"What did you name him? Damien James Malfoy" Harry smiled. Sirius and Reamus chuckled at their friends blush.

"Dad, why are you blushing?" Harry asked, confused.

"You named him after me?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay" James said rolling his eyes.

"I thought you said he was smart" Sirius teased, getting a glare from both Potters

"Kiddin'!" He said holding up his hands.

"Oh, Harry, how sweet!" Molly smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled.

"Harry James Potter, what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Sorry, Molly" Harry blushed and smiled. He just felt it was too formal, especially since that was his bestfriend's mom.

"Did you pass out, kid?" James asked Draco, looking over to the blonde sitting next to him.

"Yes" Harry answered for him, rolling his eyes. James smirked.

"So did…he" James referred to Harry's other dad.

"Why?" Harry asked, he thought it was stupid Draco fainted.

"You try looking down there, Harry!" Draco defended himself, pouting lightly.

Harry smiled "Yeah, Yeah." He handed Damien to his grandpa, and watched his father with his son. Harry sighed happily. His life was pretty perfect right now.

**A/N: Only one more chapter. Thanks for everyone sticking with this story and I'm sorry that it's taken so long to finish it. :| I hoped you've all enjoyed it though :) **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the last chapter. It's so sad. I have been working on this story for a looooooong time. For all the people who have stuck by this story, thank you. –hands you a cookie-**

**For everyone who joined on a liked it –gives you a sticker-**

**After I finish another one of my stories, I am going to start on another Harry Potter story. It is my obsession :)**

**Epilogue- 4 years later**

Harry smiled watching his four-year-old son, Damien, running around the front yard. Draco was chasing the little boy, catching him and tickling him. Harry rubbed his six-month baby bump. He sighed, trying to remember how he had gotten himself in this situation again. "Oh that's right; my extremely hot boyfriend was horny"

He mumbled too himself, smirking as he heard Sirius curse.

"What did you do now, Siri?" He asked walking into the kitchen where his father and godfathers were sitting.

"Burnt my bloody finger" Sirius grumbled as Remus kissed his thumb. James was smirking at his friends as he got a glare in return. Harry got himself a glass of water as he watched his father and his friends.

"Dad, is your new boy toy, Sam coming over for dinner?" Harry asked setting his glass down. In the past four years, James Potter had found a nice, rich, wizard that was close to his age. Harry, Sirius, and Remus had told James that they all approve of him.

James blushed "Yes, he will be here later"

Harry smiled and checked the food, which he was keeping warm with a heating charm.

"Sirius Orion Black! Now I know how you 'burnt your bloody finger'!" Harry raised an eyebrow at the missing piece of his homemade Shepard's Pie. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his godfather.

"I'm sorry, Harry! It just smelt so good" Sirius did a puppy dogface.

"You know that only works when you're in your dog form" Harry shook his head leaving the room. He was not mad, but to put that fear into Siruis made him happy. He went to the front door and opened it.

"Draco Damien, it's time too come in boys." He rolled his eyes. He sounded like his was talking to two children, but he knew it would be Draco asking for more time, not Damien.

"Harry, come on!" Draco pouted walking threw the front door.

"Draco, for the sake of Merlin, can you please act older then our four year old son?" Harry rolled his eyes and helped his son out of his jacket.

"Go wash up for dinner, honey" He said and watched as Damien ran to the bathroom.

"How are you and Zoë today?" Draco asked, rubbing Harry's stomach lightly. The latter blushed and smiled.

"We're fine." He said kissing the blonde gently. He smiled when he heard the small knock on the door, already knowing who it was.

"Come on in, Sam" Harry said opening the door. He smiled at the older man and directed him to the kitchen.

"Damien, come sit down at the table" Harry yelled for the little boy going into the kitchen. The plates were already in place and the food was on the table.

"Sirius, if you've taken anymore dinner, so help me Merlin I will hurt you!" Harry said sitting down. He was about to yell for Damien again, but the little boy ran into the room, climbing into his seat. Harry waved his wand towards the food and waited for his piece.

"Blimey why is my piece so small?" Sirius pouted.

"Maybe it knows you stole some?" Harry smirked and began eating his piece. He smiled as Draco helped cut up Damien's piece, so the four year old could eat it. Harry rolled his eyes as he heard Sirius still complaining, he muttered a spell and Siruis got another, slightly larger, piece.

"Thank you, Harry" Sirius blushed as both Potters smirked.

"Eat it before I change my mind" He mock threatened the older man. He giggled as he watched the older man start eating fast.

After dinner they were sitting in the living room by the nice warm fire. Damien was giving out his goodnight hugs to his family before running to his room where Draco was waiting to tuck him in. Harry shook his head at the blonde boy as he ran around the corner.

"Turns out you were right dad," He smiled "no matter what he had the Potter hair"

James smiled back. He always knew it, he wondered if the new baby would have the Potter hair too. As if knowing what his father was thinking Harry shook his head.

"How is _she_ supposed to have Potter hair? Is it just gonna grow everyday like Damien's, we'll just keep it long?" He asked.

"Of course when your uncle Siri cuts his hair, once a year, you can get hers cut too" James teased the scruffy man sitting beside him.

"You're a real wanker sometimes, you know that, James," Sirius pouted. Finally, after a few minutes Draco came back in.

"So what did I miss?" He asked, sitting down next to Harry. He looked confused looking between the laughing James and glaring Sirius.

"Just having a bit of banter as to when the baby comes, whether or not she'll have Potter hair like Damien." Harry giggled quietly.

"Oh," Draco smiled "Well I hope it's blonde" He smiled.

"Well Harry we hate to leave, but Sam has work in the morning, and It'll be awhile before he gets sleep."

"Ewe, dad!" Harry covered his ears and closed his eyes. James smiled and hugged his son before apparating home with Sam.

"We most be off as well Harry, plus you look tired" He was sandwiched in between Sirius and Remus as they hugged him. He smiled; he loved how they hugged him.

"Bye guys" Harry watched as they flewed home. He went to the kitchen to clean up, only to find that Draco had already cleaned up.

"Thanks, Dray" Harry smiled and hugged his fiancé. They planned on a small ceremony, just James and Sam, Sirius and Remus, and the Weasley's plus Hermoine. There would be no dressing up and they were waiting until the new baby was here. Harry 'didn't want to look fat'. Draco smiled and kissed Harry lightly.

"Let's go upstairs." He said, grabbing Harry's hand and heading towards their bedroom. Harry changed into his pajamas and laid in bed, waiting for Draco. After they were curled up together, Harry soon fell asleep.

Three months later Harry gave birth to a healthy, blonde, little girl named Zoë Edith Malfoy.

**A/N: So this was it! It's over. I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. I'm quite sad it's finally over, but I hope you've all enjoyed the journey! Once again thank you for everyone who stayed with this story threw the whole thing and for those of you that joined in the middle and stayed on for the ride. Thank you all :) **


End file.
